As one example of conventional power control systems, Japanese Patent No. 3628270 discloses a power control system in which, pursuant to the required electricity amount notified from a plurality of electric appliances, a power control device controls the power generation amount of a fuel cell or a solar cell to thereby supply a required amount of electric power to the electric appliances at a required time.
The conventional power control system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3628270 seeks to save electric power by causing a fuel cell to generate electric power in an efficient manner. The electric appliances consuming the electric power are not controlled by the power control system. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the electric power consumed in a house cannot be saved if the electric appliances unnecessarily consume the electric power.
If the power consumption is merely cut down, e.g., if the setting temperature of an air conditioner is merely increased (during a cooling operation) or decreased (during a heating operation), the amenity felt by a person dwelling in a house (a dweller) may be impaired. Thus, it may be sometimes rather inefficient to merely cut down the power consumption.